


Lonely Night

by Milkovich_Murder



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovich_Murder/pseuds/Milkovich_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It must be so lonely here at night." Gwen's said. The truth was, it was very lonely.</p><p>Overview of Jack and Ianto's relationship from the first episode to episode eight.</p><p>T because I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Torchwood fanfiction. Reviews, kudos and favorites are always appreciate!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood

"It must be so lonely here at night." Gwen said. Jack just smiled sadly and tilted his head towards her.

"I'd better go," she whispered. Jack turned and watched her leave. Sighing , he took the ammunition out of his gun and clicked on the safety. After checking the rest of the firearms, he left the gun range. I'll clean it up tomorrow, he thought, or ask Ianto to do it for me. Jack walked through the halls to his room and sat down at his desk.

"It must be so lonely here at night." Gwen's words echoed through his head. The truth was, it was lonely, but Jack was used to it. Jack had lived for longer then he liked to admit. He'd watch everyone die around him - friends, family, lovers. The only one who could truly understand his pain was the Doctor and he was currently traveling the stars with his lovely companion. 

Jack was alone. Always alone.

He heard a coffee mug clink against its saucer behind him. Startled, he turned to see Ianto standing behind him holding a hot mug of a dark brown liquid (presumably coffee) and Jack's folded coat over his arm.

"You should really get some sleep, sir."

"Is that coffee?" Jack asked, sniffing the air.

"No, it is hot chocolate, sir. Much better for you at this time of night, no caffeine." Ianto replied, setting the saucer down on Jack's desk. 

"Thanks."

Ianto nodded slightly and began hanging up Jack's military coat. It was funny how well he knew his way around Jack's room, how well he knew where everything went.

Ianto knew his way around Jack. He knew when Jack was upset or angry or happy and how to deal with each emotion best. Ianto knew Jack. 

He was used to Ianto knowing stuff about him without Jack telling him. Like that Jack was omnisexual, even though he never came out. 

But Jack didn't know Ianto. He didn't know about Ianto's past or his family. He didn't know his likes or dislikes or anything and that suited Jack just fine. He didn't like forming attachments and the more you knew someone the harder it was to watch someone die. So Jack admired Ianto from a distance and was perfectly happy with just that.

That was his mistake.

The next time he really saw Ianto he was holding a gun to his head and pretending he had the nerve to shoot. Maybe that was what scared him so much, was that he might not have the nerve. He always had the nerve. But here he was, resisting the urge to shoot and letting Ianto go and see the Cyberwoman. The Cyberwoman who was in their basement because of Ianto. 

And Jack had shot her. 

It was painful. It was quite and painful for a long time. Everytime he was around Ianto he was walking on thin ice. There was a tension there, not always easily seen, but definitely there. It gradually lessoned and soon things were as close to normal as they'd ever been.

Finally, it was Ianto who broke the final awkward remains of their shared tension. 

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch." It was an offhand remark that peaked Jack's curiosity.

"So?"

"Think about it, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." 

Jack smirked both at the destruction of last of the remaining tension and at the dirty ideas that were raging through his head. "Oh yeah, I can think of a few." 

"There's quite a list." Ianto replied lightly, exuding a false picture of innocence. 

"'ll send the others home early, see you in my office in ten." Jack said, feeling himself grow hard at the idea.

"That's ten minutes…" Ianto said, pressing the top of the stopwatch "and counting."

Those were the longest ten minutes of Jack's life.


End file.
